youtubetotaldramacampfandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan
Overview Duncan is labeled "The Chill Guy". Duncan was one of the kinder contestants, but was also very much into girls. He never plays more than a small part in the series. Season 1 Do you Have the Paintballs? When Duncan arrived at the dock, he a long speach about how he was nice, but was there to get girls. Chris then placed him on Team 1 along with Geoff, Gwen, Alejandro, Courtney, Cody/Short Boy, Beth, Bridgette and DJ. During the challenge, Duncan was a hunter, but like most of his team, didn't do the challenge. Who Will Burn? Duncan was paired up with Courtney and Cody/Short Boy for the cooking challenge. They submitted Moussaka, and recieved 27/30 points. When they lost the challenge, Duncan asked 'Short Boy' and Courtney to vote Beth with him. This marks the start of their alliance. In the end, Beth does indeed go home. Who Can't You Trust? Duncan was partnered up with Courtney in the trust challenge. He and Courtney had to work together to sled on mud. They ended up losing the challenge to Izzy and Tyler. ROAR! I'mma Monster!!! Duncan was never seen in this challenge, but was one of the first players that the monster caught. Duncan is seen during one of Lindsay's flashbacks, where she tells Duncan to give her all his money, and he agrees because she 'has big boobs'. Who Killed You? Short Boy and Duncan talked to Courtney about their alliance plans. Duncan calls Short Boy 'Short Boy' multiple times. After the challenge, Team 1 gets into a fight about who should be leader. Duncan tries to calm everyone down, but fails. The More The Suckier! Duncan was up against LeShawna in basketball, but he lost by a mile. Later, when he, Courtney, and Short Boy were planning who to vote off, Short Boy and Duncan got in a fight over who lost them the challenge. Despite Courtney trying to stop them, they ended up voting each other of, so at elimination, they were double eliminated. Time for Losers When asked how he felt about losing, Duncan stated "I'm really upset, but I guess I was weak, so I obviously wasn't gonna win or anything, even tho I expected to get further. XD" He then rooted for Heather to win, but Sierra to lose. Maybe That Wasn't The Final Chance... It was revealed the Duncan would not be returning for Season 2. Season 2 When Fashion Goes Wrong Duncan makes a cameo in this episode, along with Lindsay . They both judge the outfits that the contestnats model. Duncan gives everyone, including Scott, who didn't dress up, a 10 except Heather , for unknown reasons. Key to Drama Duncan, along with the other contestants who were in Season 1, but not Season 2, tried to catch Lola/Mutant. He tried to calm Mutant down with Gwen, but failed. When Mutant threw Owen at him and the others, Duncan expressed pain. Season 3 Trivia *Duncan has been double eliminated with Short Boy in both seasons that he participated in. Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Season 4 Conteastants Category:Males Category:Season 4 Contestants